Vor corrupto
:Para su versión normal, ver Capitán Vor. Vor corrupto es el Capitán Vor Corrupto y el jefe del Vacío Orokin se encuentra en las misiones del Vacío de nivel alto (Level ≥40). Se sabe que fue revivido por su propia llave Orokin durante una mision de asesinato normal en Mercurio y desde entonces se convertido en el guardia del Vacío. Vor hara conocer su precencia a través de una transmisión burlona, después de lo cual aparecerá cerca de los jugadores para participar en la batalla. Tras su derrota, se garantiza que caiga uno de los mods de estadísticas dobles de la Operación: La crisis Cicero: Fuerza maligna, Castigo virulento, Pestilencia de pistola y Bombardeo tóxico, junto con una Célula Orokin, Cristal de Argón, o Módulo de control. Ciencia Para saber más sobre su historia, vea el artículo Capitán Vor en el apartado ciencia. Apariencia El capitán Vor corrupto todavía se asemeja a un Grineer ligero envejecido con una armadura marrón única, con la excepción de que su torso está separado de sus piernas, unido únicamente por la energía de su Llave Orokin que se manifiesta como una masa de luz giratoria en lo que solía ser su abdomen. Arsenal General La batalla de Vor corrupto es mucho más simple en comparación con su forma anterior, aunque no menos peligrosa. Esta es una batalla de una sola fase, a diferencia de la mayoría de los jefes sin fases de invencibilidad. Cuando engendra en el nivel 40-50, el Vor corrupto posee valores de salud, escudo y armadura muy grandes. Dependiendo de la misión, los enemigos Corruptos pueden engendrar constantemente para ayudarlo hasta que sea derrotado. La única parte de su cuerpo que recibe daño es la masa de luz que conecta su abdomen con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y ninguna otra parte de él recibe ningún daño, aunque todavía son susceptibles de ser dañadas. Su tendencia a teletransportarse casi constantemente puede resultar difícil . Al comienzo de la batalla, ocasionalmente cambiará entre Mina Nervos y su llave Orokin (Orokin Laser), y algunas veces usará su llave Orokin para generar una Esfera Escudo muy dañina. Habilidades Estrategia En general It is strongly recommended to have the whole team take their best possible loadout into this battle due to its difficulty. Running out of ammo is a real possibility, thus it is recommended to take along Restaurador de munición de escuadrón to replenish ammo. Weapons with moderate status chance can be utilized effectively with certain elements. damage can easily drain his shields, procs will cut his health by half and repeated procs will eventually melt his armor, effectively removing his high percentage of damage reduction. As Corrupted Vor has a good chance of spawning with waves of enemies backing him up, it is crucial that one of the players uses a Warframe specialized in crowd control (such as Nyx with her Caos ability) to dampen their combined threat. Depending on which mission type he spawns in, Vor can be isolated from further backup if all nearby enemies are killed, making him easier to kill. Putting a waypoint marker on Corrupted Vor will make it easier to find him after he teleports, especially if he teleports several times within a short period. When playing solo, try going to a secluded area to make the fight much easier. This prevents Orokin Drones from bringing his shields back up, as well as offering reprieve from unnecessary damage from Corrupted Lancers, Crewmen and Heavy Gunners. This strategy does NOT work in Defense and Mobile Defense missions, as the Corrupted will destroy the Cryopod/console. A common used tactic is using Frost and Mesa since Mesa locks-on only his weakspot and Frost due to his Globo de nieve as he protects the Mesa. Utilizando habilidades de Warframe Frost's Globo de nieve can be used to block both the trajectory and electric arc of Vor's Mina Nervos. The rest of Frost's abilities can be used to damage his shields more effectively (though not to the same degree as damage). Globo de nieve will also slow Vor. Mag's Polarizar, when properly modded, can wipe out all of his shield (which takes 50% of his health bar), easily skipping half of the battle. Slide attacks with Valkyr's Histeria may hit Corrupted Vor in his center, where he is vulnerable due to a high body part damage multiplier. Nova's Impregnación molecular, with its slowdown debuff and damage multiplier, can be a great help to dampen both the threats of the constant backup and Vor himself, making it easier to dispatch them both. Excalibur's Destello radial can be used to stop him from attacking anyone or using his damaging abilities, though he will continue to teleport around randomly. Rhino's RhinoPisotón can be used to stop his agile movement, allowing a clear shot to his core. Pacificadora de Mesa can deal large amounts of damage in a small amount of time as it targets his core where he takes damage, especially if placed where Vor is the only enemy in Mesa's line of sight. It can also be used to make sure enemy reinforcements stay at bay due to its large radius Ash's Tormenta de espadas also works on Corrupted Vor which will cause him to bleed out in a matter of seconds. Trinity's Vampiro de energía can stun-lock him indefinitely, provided that someone can cover her from the incoming fire of other enemies accompanying Vor. Limbo's Desterrar can protect allies that use abilities from taking unnecessary damage, such as Mesa. Banishing allies into the Rift will also allow them to regenerate energy. Otras resoluciones If you do not wish to fight against the Corrupted Vor, it is possible to finish the objective and extract without fighting him, although he will easily catch up with his Teletransportación. This can be impossible if he appears in defensa and interceptación missions however, as the game requires you to kill Vor to truly finish the mission. Alternatively, you can hide from Corrupted Vor by moving to a place higher in the map (example: Reactor Room's ledge). You will know he is gone when all of his audio cues trigger one after the other. Notas *When in a mission, there are three different algorithms calculated in his spawn mechanic after a certain condition has been met; a 50% chance that Vor will spawn upon the first minute, a 75% chance upon first three minutes and a 100% upon eight minutes. The certain conditions are as follows: **Defense - Upon starting the defense **Mobile Defense - Upon inserting the datamass into the first terminal **Capture - Upon capturing the target **'Survival - Anytime: Survival Condition' **Interceptación - Upon capturing a radio tower **Exterminate - Upon killing 20 enemies *Stalker can show up before or after Vor appears so you might have to face them both. *Vor's upper body can be Profanar d upon death, while his lower body can't. *Using , or weapons to kill Vor will modify his death animation. Adding toxic disintegration effects and collapsing at the end, leaving a green puddle in the shape of his body on the ground. *Vor is susceptible to the Raksa Kubrow's Howl, most likely the only way you'll see him walk rather than teleport. Curiosidades *Capitán Vor supposedly proclaims himself as energy, an immortal being incapable of destruction. Interestingly, he shares this same attribute as the seven of the Orokin, who, according to Ordis' Lore Fragments cannot truly die even when "killed". This leads to speculation as to whether or not Capitán Vor's current status is regarded the same as the seven. *The Corrupted version of Vor is only referred to as "Vor" both in the Codex and in-game, implying that Vor has lost his captaincy following his 'death' and rebirth. *Vor previously had the unique distinction of being both the lowest level Boss (on Tolstoj, Mercurio), and the highest level Boss in game at the same time. This was changed in , which changed map progression such that Jackal on Venus became the lowest level Boss. **He is also the only boss character with three separate and distinct instances active simultaneously, being present in Mercurio, Ceres, and the Vacío, making him the most ubiquitous character in the game. *Vor is the first boss to drop Event mods. *Although labeled as being 'corrupted' by his Void key, the codex does not classify him as part of the Corrupted or Orokin faction and instead still resides as Grineer. This may be a mistake on DE's part to categorize him, or he is indeed still of the Grineer faction and not entirely consumed by his key's corrupting influence. **The theory of corruption is further cemented by a trailer that shows a room of Grineer kneeling before Corrupted Vor. *Vor's voice lines are triggered by spawning, a certain loss of health and shields and death. *In his Corrupted form, Vor has a distinct echo effect added to his voice, making him seem more otherworldly as a result. **Due to Vor's long lines, he used to continue speaking long after he was killed. This was considered a bug, until DE added a few lines referencing the fact that, because Vor can not be destroyed, he continues to speak — likely as a joke referencing the bug and a means by which to make it seem intentional without actually fixing it. **His labeling of his Orokin Key as a "Janus Key" could be a reference to Janus, the ancient Roman god of beginnings and transitions (doors, passages etc.). Errores * Sometimes, Corrupted Vor will send a spawning transmission to the player as usual, but won't actually spawn. He will then appear to say his transmission messages in a backwards order, starting with his death phrase. This seems to be caused by the player being in a Void treasure room when he begins to taunt the player. * Sometimes upon death, Vor might duplicate a non-disintegrating bottom half of his body. This is usually caused by killing Vor while he is primed by Impregnación molecular. * In the codex, some parts of Vor's body near his core can be see-through. en:Corrupted Vor Categoría:Actualización 13 Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Jefe de escenario